


Late Winter Confessions

by just_a_hungry_author



Series: Disaster Boys on Vacation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Kozume Kenma, Anxious Kuroo Tetsurou, BokuAkaKuroKen Week, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Chicken Soup, Comfy Naps, Confessions, Cozy naps, Crying Kozume Kenma, Dates, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except no there is plot, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Kozume Kenma, Hurt/Comfort, I mean hes just on pain meds but whatever, Ice Skating, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kozume Kenma-centric, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Panic Attacks, Pining, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Akaashi Keiji, Sleepy Bokuto Koutarou, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kozume Kenma, Sleepy Kuroo Tetsurou, Snow Tubing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental confessions, actual confessions, bokuakakuroken, kind of, more tags may be added, only a little i promise, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi invite Kenma and Kuroo on their week long vacation to a winter cabin in the mountains.Kuroo and Kenma have been struggling to figure out the nature of their relationship, and maybe Bokuto and Akaashi have their own secret as well.They’re all just a hot mess, really.I’m rating this T for minor language (it’s really not bad, I promise).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Disaster Boys on Vacation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202459
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	1. Sugar Cookie Creamer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kenma, Kuroo, and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280604) by [TroglodyteMonologue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroglodyteMonologue/pseuds/TroglodyteMonologue). 



> Hi! Thank you all so much for being interested in this story! 
> 
> There’s a huge winter storm blowing through New York right now, and I used that as motivation to get this story done! 
> 
> I hope it’s as cute and fluffy as I intend it to be, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Also you should totally check out the work this was inspired by because it’s literally my comfort fic, I love it so much)

"No." 

"Come on, Kenma! It's just for one week!" 

"No, Kuroo."

" _Please_!" 

Kenma sighed, temporarily pausing his Pokémon battle, and set his Switch down next to him on his bed.

He'd thought it was strange when Kuroo came over that day. 

Sure, they spent practically all their time together anyway, but he'd arrived at the ripe hour of eight o'clock, much too early for Kenma to be getting up. 

The rooster-headed teen had woken him anyway, softly shaking his shoulder.

No sooner then Kenma processed that Kuroo was sitting on the edge of his bed (with absolutely no regard for how he'd gotten a key to his house in the first place), a steaming mug of coffee was being put in his hands. 

It was made with frosted sugar cookie creamer- Kenma's favorite holiday flavor- and accompanied with a hushed "I'm going downstairs to make breakfast, why don't you take a nice long shower?" 

Kenma really should've seen the warning signs.

They were staring him right in the face, but his vision was clouded by the steam from his frankly delicious cup of coffee- damn Kuroo and his knowledge of how Kenma likes his caffeine. 

His hot shower made it even harder to think clearly, the warm water helping him feel more relaxed. 

He wasn't tired anymore, just that comfy kind of sleepy that was perfect for a cozy morning in. 

The caffeine hadn't kicked in at all, making him hazily wonder if Kuroo had given him decaf and didn't say anything. 

He tended to do that quite often and though Kenma always made a point to fuss about it to his face, he secretly didn't mind. 

Caffeine sometimes agitated his anxiety, and the placebo of drinking coffee, even if it was decaffeinated, did a lot to help keep him awake. 

It occurred to him that normal friends probably didn't know that much about each other. 

But then again, his friendship with Kuroo had never really been normal. 

He stepped out of the shower and pulled one of the hoodies he'd stolen from Kuroo's closet over his head. 

The hoodie was soft and warm, and it still had the faint scent of the captain's cologne. 

Yeah, their relationship definitely wasn't considered normal.

Padding down to the kitchen once he was dressed, he found the aforementioned captain setting out breakfast on the table. 

"Good morning!" Kuroo had greeted. 

He took Kenma's empty mug from him and refilled it, again adding the perfect amount of sugar cookie creamer. 

The blonde had stocked up on it when it went on sale after Christmas, and now, at the end of January, he was pretty sure he was on his last bottle.

He accepted the coffee with a mumbled thanks, his theory confirmed that Kuroo was definitely giving him decaf. 

If it was caffeinated, he certainly wouldn't have handed him a second cup without a fight. 

In the back of his mind he knew that Kuroo was buttering him up for something, but he pushed it aside in favor of enjoying a relaxing breakfast. 

Now, three hours and two Pokemon gyms later, Kuroo had apparently built up the courage to ask for what he wanted. 

And Kenma was not happy. 

"Why do you have to drag me into this?" 

Kuroo flopped down on the bed next to Kenma. "Because Bo asked me to go and it sounds like fun. But I do _not_ want to third wheel with him and Akaashi." 

"How does spending a week in a wooden shack in the middle of nowhere sound fun?" 

Kuroo pulled himself up onto his elbows so he could look at Kenma. 

It had been over a week since Bokuto had approached him asking if he would like to join him and Akaashi on their winter vacation. 

He replied that of course he'd love to go, but he wasn't so sure Kenma would be a fan. 

Evidently, he was right. 

"It's not a wooden shack in the middle of nowhere." Kuroo replied. "It's a luxury cabin in the mountains, and Bokuto put in a lot of work with his parents to get the money to rent it. You don't want his hard work to go to waste, do you?" 

"I don't like the cold."

"We'll bundle you up nice and tight." Kuroo said, squeezing Kenma's arms. "It'll be fun." 

Kenma sighed. "I really don't have a choice in this, do I?" 

Kuroo frowned and let go of Kenma's arms. 

Then he turned away, looking down at his hands. 

Kuroo didn't show his shy side very much anymore, but Kenma could always tell when something was making him feel uncomfortable. 

Anxiety was starting to radiate off of him, and Kenma was sure that the captain was starting to get upset that he'd even approached him with this. 

He knew all about regretting something after you'd already asked. 

"You have a choice." Kuroo said, disheartened. "I'm not gonna force you to go. I just think it'd be a nice way to spend our break." 

Kenma sighed again. "So I really _don't_ have a choice in this." 

Kuroo looked up. "I just said-"

"I'll go." Kenma decided.

Kuroo brightened up immediately, a dazzling smile on his face. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Kuroo put an arm around Kenma's shoulder and pulled the blonde into his chest, and Kenma couldn't help but smile. 

This display of _strictly friendly_ affection was one that had always existed between them. 

Kenma wasn't the most touchy of people, but he'd always accepted hugs and casual contact from Kuroo. 

It wasn't something they paraded around- especially as they got older, God knows what his parents would think- but their interactions still appeared friendly. 

Because they were friendly! They totally were. 

Still though, he couldn't let Kuroo think that he was too far under his thumb. 

"Not because of you." Kenma argued. "I think Akaashi might go insane if he has to spend a week alone with you and Bokuto." 

Kuroo laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. But now he'll have you." 

"Yeah, he will." 

And so, two days later, Kuroo was back in Kenma's bedroom, helping him pack the morning of the trip. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto greeted. 

"Hey, Bo!" Kuroo grinned. "Hey 'Kaashi!" 

As he climbed into the car with Kenma behind him, Akaashi handed each of them a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning, Kuroo." Akaashi replied. "Kenma."

"Morning." Kenma said curtly. "Thanks for the coffee." 

"No problem." 

"Alright!" Bokuto exclaimed. "Let's get this vacation started!"

The car was warm, a welcome change from the biting cold outside. 

Kenma could hear the radio playing softly under Bokuto and Kuroo's conversation, and the tone of the song very much fit the situation. 

Light and happy- almost like movie background music. 

If only this _was_ a movie, then they could montage the five hour drive. 

Kenma was practically tuning out the conversation anyway as he played Pokémon, trying to clear the gym that he'd been working on when Kuroo first approached him about the trip. 

Two hours into the drive and he still felt like his party didn't have high enough levels. 

Or maybe he was just being a perfectionist.

"Bro," Bokuto started. "Did you know that both parts of all of our names have 'k' sounds, except for your first name?" 

Kuroo laughed, and Kenma looked up from his Switch. 

"When do you even have time to think about stuff like that?" He asked.

"To be fair we have been on the road for quite a while." Akaashi supplied. "It makes sense that Bokuto-san's mind has started wandering." 

"He _should_ be keeping his mind on driving." Kenma said pointedly. 

"Have some faith, Kenma!" Bokuto argued. "We haven't crashed yet!" 

"You saying 'yet' doesn't give me more faith." 

Kuroo put a hand on Kenma's shoulder. "We'll get there fine. I'm excited to see the cabin." 

"Oh yeah, the shack in the woods." 

"It's a cabin, it's in the forest, and we're gonna have a good time." Kuroo replied. "Don't be such a downer." 

Kenma sighed, aloof. "Yeah, whatever." 

It was in fact _not_ a shack in the middle of nowhere. 

That much was clear as soon as they finally made their way up the snowy mountains.

The luxurious cabin was two stories, and had outdoor balconies that wrapped around the building both upstairs and downstairs. 

From the outside the second floor almost looked like it housed two separate buildings. The entrance to the balcony was between the two upstairs areas, and if Kenma had to guess he'd say that there was one bedroom on each side. The lights on each of the balconies gave the cabin a honey glow in contrast of the snowy green forest in the background. Large windows gave slight insight to the interior of the cabin, but they were obscured by the blanket of snow covering... well, pretty much everything.

Our group of teens grabbed their bags and stepped inside, eager to get out of the cold. 

The bottom floor of the cabin was very open in design. The front door led directly into the main sitting room. A number of plush couches and chairs surrounded a sleek brown coffee table, which was centered in front of a ceiling high slab of stone. 

Upon closer inspection it was revealed that the slab of stone was actually the home of the fireplace, a stack of logs for the fire sitting next to the wall. The stone wall also served as the chimney, as well as being the perfect spot for the flatscreen tv that was settled on the outside. 

To the right was an alcove with a loaded bookshelf as well as a few beanbag chairs, creating another small sitting area. 

The kitchen was to the left, separated from the main sitting area by a black marble countertop- the breakfast bar. The actual counters in the kitchen were wooden like the floors and walls of the cabin, broken up by the black stove and silver fridge. 

Kuroo whistled as they stepped inside. "Damn Bo, how much did this cost you?" 

Kenma glanced his way to see that he was looking up at the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

He was almost sure that they were imitation crystals, but even so, the cabin _was_ extremely nice. 

"Don't worry about it!" Bokuto grinned. "I'm just glad that you guys are here. This is gonna be so much fun!" 

"Let's get settled in." Akaashi said. "I'll start lunch in a little while." 

"So, we're not going anywhere today?" Kenma asked. 

"Nah, we'll just relax inside for this first day." Bokuto replied easily. "But don't worry Kenma, we have an outing planned for every other day this week!" 

"Oh yeah?" Kuroo questioned. "What are we doing tomorrow then?" 

Bokuto's grin never left his face. "Snow tubing!"


	2. Cocoa Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first in a series of unofficial dates: Snow Tubing!

Snow drifted down silently the next morning, adding onto the already hefty blanket covering the ground. 

The cabin was quiet, the soft snores of sleeping teens filling the air.

Kenma had been right in his assumption, both of the bedrooms were upstairs on opposite sides. He and Kuroo took the room on the right side of the cabin while Bokuto and Akaashi took the other. 

Each bedroom was adjacent to another small sitting area, as well as the space connecting both sides of the upstairs. The bathroom was on the opposite wall of the glass doors that led out to the balcony. 

As Kuroo woke, he sleepily rolled over in bed before sitting up with a stretch and making his way over to said bathroom. 

He walked slowly and quietly, still half-asleep. When he got there he reached out for the doorknob, only to pause when he registered the sound of the shower running from inside. He changed plans and moved to knock on the door instead. 

"Akaashi? Is that you in there?" 

"Yes," Akaashi called back over the sound of the water. "I'll be done in a few minutes, Kuroo." 

Kuroo sighed and decided to head downstairs to start a pot of coffee. 

He'd just started the coffee maker when Kenma padded into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. 

"Good morning," Kuroo greeted. 

He smiled at the sight of the blonde. 

Kenma had clearly just rolled out of bed, his pajama bottoms and t-shirt still rumpled from sleep. A few strands of his hair were out of place, though his level of bedhead was nowhere near Kuroo's own.

"Morning." Kenma replied. 

He frowned as Kuroo started pulling breakfast supplies out from the fridge and cabinets. 

"You're not gonna wait for Akaashi?" 

Sure, Kuroo could cook fine, but Akaashi was incredible. 

The setter loved making meals for his friends, and had even stressed that nobody else needed to worry about cooking for the whole trip. 

Kuroo just shrugged. "He's in the shower and I'm hungry." 

Kenma gave a curt nod. 

So it _was_ Akaashi in the shower. Kenma had originally gone towards the bathroom instead of downstairs, but he hadn't wanted to knock when he heard the running water. 

"What are you making?" 

"I'm thinking American omelettes." Kuroo replied. 

"Are you sure you know how to make those?" 

"Yeah, it can't be that hard, right?" 

Kenma was checking his social media and Kuroo was in the middle of mixing a bowl of pancake batter- clearly the omelettes hadn't gone well- when Bokuto came flying down the stairs. 

The two boys from Nekoma barely had time to process what was happening before Bokuto had pulled on his winter coat and boots and raced out the door. 

They were in stunned silence as they stared at the door, not entirely sure what they'd just witnessed. 

Bokuto came back a couple minutes later, walking inside with a goofy grin on his face as if nothing happened. 

He glanced over to the kitchen, seemingly just realizing that Kuroo and Kenma were there. "Oh, hey! Morning guys!" 

"Dude." Kuroo started. "What the hell was that?" 

Bokuto took off his winter gear, revealing that he was still in his pajamas, and joined Kenma at the breakfast bar. 

"Akaashi was taking too long in the shower." 

Kenma wrinkled his nose at what the owl was implying. "Ew." 

"We're guys!" Bokuto argued. "It's perfectly natural!" 

"I have to go and I'm sure Kenma does too, but neither of us did that." Kuroo replied. "You need to learn some patience, bro." 

Bokuto just shrugged him off, putting an arm around Kenma's shoulder. "Snow tubing today! Are you excited?" 

"I guess." Kenma said. "There's only so much fun you can have sliding down a mountain just to walk back up again." 

Kuroo clicked his tongue as he poured some of the pancake batter into a pan. "We checked it out beforehand for you, Mister Sloth. This mountain has a chair lift, which means no mile long treks up the hills." 

"There _is_ a mile long walk to the ski lodge though." Bokuto added. 

"Can't we just take the car?" 

"Akaashi thinks it's better to save gas when we can." 

As if he'd been summoned by Bokuto saying his name, Akaashi started coming down the stairs. 

"Good morning everyone." He said. 

"Oh thank God," Kuroo started, putting his spatula down. "I'm dying over here." 

He made sure everything that was cooking was turned on low before heading up the stairs. 

Kenma followed him shortly after, and they both came back to the kitchen a few minutes later. 

"We need to work out a system for this," Kuroo started. "Or else we're all gonna have a really hard week." 

"We'll figure something out." Bokuto replied. "Is breakfast almost ready? I'm starving!" 

They ventured out of the cabin at around noon to start their day of snow tubing. 

Kuroo, as promised, personally made sure Kenma wouldn't freeze to death. 

He was the smallest and skinniest out of all the teens, so of course he was also wearing the most layers. 

A set of lightweight black thermals, a collared long sleeve under-armor shirt and thermal leggings, jeans, another long sleeve tucked into a pair of sweatpants, his hoodie, and then finally his long black jacket. 

He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a matching red beanie covering the top of his head and his ears. 

Kuroo also gave him a pair of red gloves, and for a moment the thought crossed his mind that at least Kuroo had made sure his outer layers didn't make him look like an idiot. 

Kuroo and Bokuto wore similar outfits, though with less layers and no scarves. 

Akaashi was wearing a purple scarf, but even he didn't have on as many layers as Kenma did. 

The blonde was surprised that he could move at all given the amount of clothes he was wearing, though the cold was only biting at his nose and cheeks, so he couldn't really complain.

The walk to the hills wasn't too bad either, though his stamina may have just been increased by the past year's volleyball practices. 

It took half an hour of walking through the thick snow before they could see the top of the ski lodge. 

As they got closer the sounds of people talking and laughing became more clear, and the ski lodge came more into focus. 

The building looked like a more deluxe version of their cabin. It had multiple floors of rooms to rent out, as well as a public café on the ground level. 

There was a smaller building nearby, supplying tubes, skis, helmets, and other necessary equipment to patrons. 

They headed there first. 

All of them got single-person tubes, and not even five minutes later Kuroo and Bokuto were racing each other down the mountain. 

Everyone knew that Kenma didn't like the cold. 

Even though he was wearing what felt like a million layers, the tip of his nose, ears, fingers, and toes were starting to sting in the frigid air. 

He couldn't deny that he was having fun up until that point, especially watching Kuroo face plant into snow banks on multiple occasions, but it was starting to get to be too much. 

More people had arrived as the day got settled into the early afternoon. More people meant longer lines for the chair lift, getting unceremoniously bumped into, and noise. 

Lots of noise. 

The once quiet and peaceful mountain was now bustling with the sounds of kids crying, teenagers yelling, and even the general chatter was starting to take over Kenma's mind. 

He needed a break. 

As Kuroo came tumbling down the mountain for the fifth time that day, Kenma made his way over to him and helped him out of the snow bank. 

"Thanks." Kuroo said, shaking snow out of his hair. 

Kenma wasn't sure how he was still smiling after that, it looked like it should've hurt. 

His smile was so pretty-

"I keep hitting patches of ice." Kuroo continued. "They make you go super fast, but if you're not in control you'll wipe out." 

Kenma smirked. "Like you just did?" 

"Whatever. Let's go get in line, we can race each other!" 

Kuroo turned to walk towards the line for the chair lift, but froze when Kenma tugged on his sleeve. "What's up?"

"I'm cold." Kenma said. "Can we stop?" 

Kuroo frowned, but it was gone in an instant. "Let's find Bokuto and Akaashi and take a break, yeah? We can go have lunch in the café." 

Kenma breathed out a relieved sigh, then nodded. 

They found Akaashi standing at the base of one of the hills, holding his phone. 

Kuroo quirked his head as they approached him. "What are you doing?" 

"Timing Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied simply. 

He tapped his phone as the next person started sliding down the hill. 

Kenma caught a glimpse of the person's silver and black hair- that was Bokuto alright. 

The owl arrived at the bottom of the hill a few seconds later, immediately hopping up and bouncing over to Akaashi. 

"How'd I do? How'd I do?" 

"Seventeen seconds." Akaashi replied. 

Then he turned to Kuroo and Kenma. "What's up, guys?" 

"We were thinking of taking a break for lunch." Kuroo said. "That cool?" 

"Yes, I'm starving!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

Kuroo chuckled. "You're always starving, Bo." 

"I'm a growing boy!"

The café was significantly quieter than the slopes. 

Less children screaming, less general chatter because people were busy stuffing their faces, and they had their own booth in the corner away from everyone else. 

Kuroo had picked out their table, and Kenma made a mental note to thank him for it later. 

He sat on the inside of the booth near the window, watching his breath fog up the glass. As soon as he felt warm enough he tugged off his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves.

It only took a few minutes for their orders to be taken. 

They talked as they waited for their lunch, but Kenma could only think about how Kuroo kept knocking their legs together under the table. 

He tried to remember if Kuroo always sat this close to him, but he wasn't sure. 

Lunch was a comfortable affair, the teens warming up with chicken soup and light entrees. 

It only took two hours after their lunch break for Kenma to reach the end of his resolve. 

He'd just finished a run down a slope with Akaashi, and they were standing at the base waiting for Kuroo and Bokuto to come down.

A few seconds later they came speeding down the hill. 

"I win!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

"No way!" Kuroo started, standing up from his tube. "I totally won!" 

"No you didn't!" 

Kenma muffled a laugh into his gloves. 

Kuroo looked over to the blonde, who's cheeks and nose were flushed red with the cold. 

The thought crossed his mind that Kenma sort of looked like an elf, but he let it go, a more important matter on his mind. 

"Kenma! Who won the race?" 

"It looked like a tie to me." Kenma replied with a smirk. 

"I think so too." Akaashi said. "So that'll make it, what? Four to four?" 

"You guys have said every race is a tie!" Bokuto complained.

This time Kenma laughed out loud.

"Let's go again." Kuroo declared. "All four of us this time." 

"Kuroo, I'm tired." Kenma whined. 

Kuroo didn't miss a beat. "I know, just a few more? Please?" 

"And it's cold." 

"If you had some more muscle you wouldn't be so cold." 

Kenma frowned. 

His fingers had started going numb an hour ago and he was pretty sure he couldn't feel his toes. His ears, cheeks, and nose were so cold that they hurt, and yet here was Kuroo, wanting him to stay out longer. 

"I'll go back with you after two more runs." Kuroo bargained. 

"You don't have to do that, Kuroo-san." Akaashi said. "I'm ready to head back too." 

"But 'Kaashi!" Bokuto whined. 

"You and Kuroo stay here together." Akaashi remedied. "And Kenma and I will go back to the cabin." 

Kuroo looked back to Kenma, who was shivering despite all his layers, and sighed. "Okay." 

He stepped forward and adjusted Kenma's hat so that it was fully covering his ears, and Kenma pretended he didn't feel his heart skip a beat. "I'll see you back there in a little while." 

Kenma nodded, and he and Akaashi started making their way back to the cabin. 

The forest was much quieter than the slopes, and Kenma relished in the soft crunching of the snow under their boots. 

His social battery was pretty much completely drained, as well as his energy level. 

He was ready to get back to the cabin and take a nap. 

"Are you having fun, Kenma?" Akaashi asked. 

Kenma shrugged. "I don't like the cold, but... I'm trying. For Kuroo's sake, anyway." 

"You're pretty lucky, you know." Akaashi continued. "Kuroo accepts you for who you are. He doesn't try to change you." 

Kenma looked up. "Bokuto does the same for you." 

"Yeah," Akaashi smiled, "I guess he does."

The half hour walk back to the cabin felt like forever, and it seemed that the temperature was dropping as they walked. 

As soon as they got to the cabin, Akaashi lit the fireplace. 

He and Kenma shed off their many, many, many layers, getting down to just their sweatpants, long sleeves, and socks. 

Kenma sat down on the couch, running a hand through this hair. It was still damp with the snow. He felt his cheeks and noted that they were clammy and cold. 

This is why he hated winter. 

"I'm gonna make hot chocolate," Akaashi said. "Do you want some?" 

Kenma smiled. 

Hot chocolate made winter a little less hate-worthy. 

"Sure." 

While Akaashi made his way to the kitchen, Kenma headed up to the bedroom to get his Switch. 

Ignoring the sticky note on it from Kuroo reminding him not to play before bed, he put Animal Crossing in the console and headed back down the stairs. 

He lay down on the couch with his head towards the fire, briefly watching Akaashi make the hot chocolate. 

Akaashi was moving swiftly, having always liked cooking. 

He grew up making simple meals for his family once a week, and they only got more complex as he got older. 

Winter was his favorite time to cook. In the summer it would sometimes be too hot out to use the oven, and spring and fall were nothing special. Winter was the time to indulge in bigger, heartier, more comforting meals. 

Akaashi finished preparing the drinks and went back out into the main seating area. 

He handed a mug to Kenma, who gave him a quick bow and a muttered thanks, then smiled as he took a sip. 

He used real chocolate in his recipe, not that fake powdered stuff, and it always came out really rich. 

It looked like it came straight out of a Christmas special. 

He started to warm up, the hot chocolate's effect almost instant, and got settled on the loveseat across from Kenma. He was positioned so his head was away from the fireplace, giving him a view of both the crackling orange fire and Kenma tapping away at his game. 

Akaashi put his mug down on the coffee table, then grabbed his book. 

He and Kenma quickly fell into a comfortable silence. 

Though they didn't know it, each of them took a second to just appreciate the moment. They each mused that it was quite nice to just exist in the same space, with no pressure to hold a conversation or interact with each other. 

They were comfortable just doing their own thing.

"Come on, come on, come on!" 

"Bo, we can't run in the snow." 

Despite this, Bokuto continued to try to run through the snow. 

Kuroo just followed behind while keeping up as best he could. 

It had taken another two hours for them to get cold enough to leave, and Bokuto had been complaining about needing to pee for one and a half of those two hours. 

So now he and Kuroo were rushing through the snow to get back to their cabin.

Once they made it, Bokuto burst through the door and immediately ran up the stairs. 

Kuroo walked inside, much more calmly than Bokuto had, and removed his snow gear. 

It wasn't until he had all of his wet layers off that he noticed the scene before him.

There were two empty mugs on the table by the fireplace. 

One on couch lay Kenma, curled up on his side with his Switch next to him. On the other, Akaashi lay on his back with his head turned towards Kenma and his right arm hanging off the couch. A book was laying open but face down on his chest, and both of them were in the middle of what looked like the most comfy afternoon naps Kuroo had ever seen. 

He immediately forgot about the numbness and cold wracking his body, his chest filling with warmth.

He pulled out his phone- there was no way he wasn't documenting this- and took a picture of his friends. 

The fire crackling in the back, the soft, honey-like glow from the lights, the comfy couches, the fact that it didn't look like either of them had meant to fall asleep... Kuroo was pretty sure this was the coziest picture in existence. 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket before heading over to the couches. 

Careful not to disturb the scene, he picked up Kenma's game and saved it, then put the console in sleep mode and put it on the table. He gently took Akaashi's book off of his chest and made a note of the page number before also setting that down on the table. Then he grabbed the two empty mugs and headed into the kitchen to wash them. 

He scrubbed the mugs clean in the sink and started pulling meat out of the fridge for dinner when Bokuto came into the kitchen completely stripped of his outer layers, wearing just sweatpants and a hoodie. 

Kuroo chuckled. "That took a while." 

"I don't want to talk about it." Bokuto pouted. "It took me five minutes just to unbutton my snow pants." 

"And how many of those five minutes did it take for you to figure out you needed to take your gloves off?" 

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" 

Kuroo quickly shushed him, and Bokuto frowned. 

Then Kuroo frowned at Bokuto's confusion. "You didn't see them?" 

Bokuto's expression didn't change, so Kuroo nodded towards the sitting area. 

"Go look, quietly." 

Bokuto did as he was told, and came back smiling. 

"Akaashi's so adorable." He gushed. "I feel better now."

"It looks like they had some of Akaashi's hot chocolate." Kuroo said, holding up the mugs he'd just washed.

"Aw man, they're probably having the best naps ever!" 

Kuroo chuckled. "Yeah, Akaashi's hot chocolate will do that. I'm not entirely convinced that he doesn't drug it." 

"I've tried making it but it doesn't come out as good." 

"Well do you want to try helping me make dinner?" Kuroo asked. "It'll be nice to surprise them when they wake up, don't ya think?" 

Bokuto nodded eagerly. "That's a great idea!"

It was nearing seven when Kenma and Akaashi finally woke, rubbing their eyes and letting out sleepy yawns as they entered the kitchen.

Kuroo chuckled at them. "Good morning, sleepyheads. Decided to rejoin the living just in time for dinner, didn't you?" 

Kenma tried to give Kuroo a glare, but it fell short given his sleepy composure, and the older teen laughed.

Instead, Kenma pouted and made his way to the breakfast bar where Kuroo was sitting, resting his head on his shoulder. 

He smirked as he felt Kuroo wrap an arm around his shoulders.

If being annoyed wouldn't get Kuroo to stop bugging him, being adorable always did.

For a moment it crossed his mind that that was definitely not normal friend behavior, but then Akaashi was speaking and he pushed it aside. 

"You guys cooked? I would've made dinner..." 

"Nah, it's fine." Kuroo replied. 

Kenma could feel the low rumble of his voice from where he was nestled into his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Bokuto exclaimed from the other side of the kitchen. "We wanted to surprise you, 'Kaashi!" 

Kuroo chuckled. "We wanted to surprise both of you. You guys should head back to the lounge, the food is almost ready."

Bokuto and Kuroo presented Akaashi and Kenma with plates of food a few minutes later. 

The rolls were slightly overcooked and the rice was sticky, but they still all enjoyed a nice dinner together.


	3. All Kinds of Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unofficial Date Two: Ice Skating! 
> 
> Accidents on the ice, accidentally leaving someone behind, accidentally saying something you didn’t mean to say...

The next morning they had worked out the arrangements that were necessary for four teenagers sharing one bathroom. 

It was decided that showers would take place only after everyone was awake to prevent any more of what had been dubbed The Yellow Snow Incident, and then they came up with an order that had been agreed upon by everyone, if somewhat begrudgingly.

At the moment, Bokuto was taking his turn in the shower, it having been decided that he should go last since he was the most likely to leave an ocean of water all over the floor. 

Kuroo was lazily watching tv with Kenma, who scolded him for leaving a wet spot on the back of the couch with his head. He'd been the most recent out of the shower, and clearly hadn't given his hair adequate time to dry. 

He frowned as he watched Kenma's hand slip into his pocket and pull out his phone. 

"Kenma..." He whined. "We're supposed to be watching tv together!" 

Kenma sighed and leaned back into the couch- his hair was already dry since he got to go first- but didn't look at Kuroo. "I prefer being able to control the story myself. Other people don't do it as well." 

He started tapping away on his phone, so Kuroo started tapping away at Kenma's torso. 

It started slowly at first, just enough to bug the blonde and let him know he wanted attention. Kuroo messed with his shoulders and arms, and then, with a wicked grin, his sides. 

Kenma gasped at the sudden touch to his stomach and flinched away. 

"Kuroo!" He panted. 

Kuroo just moved closer and continued tickling, enjoying the sound of Kenma's strangled giggles. 

Finally Kenma found the strength to push away from him, though that resulted in him falling off the couch and onto the floor. 

"Why did you do that?" He asked pointedly. 

Kuroo shrugged. "You weren't paying attention to me." 

"Well that worked out great for you, then." 

Kenma stood up, stuffed his phone into his pocket, and made his way to the breakfast bar to strike up a conversation with Akaashi. 

Kuroo's jaw dropped in offense, and he could only watch as the two of them chuckled over their conversation and Kenma started popping purple grapes into his mouth with a smile.

Kuroo stood and marched into the kitchen. "So you're just gonna flirt with Akaashi now, is that it?" 

Kenma choked on his grape at the flirting comment, but he recomposed himself quickly. "Did you hear something, Akaashi?" 

"No, I don't believe I did." Akaashi said with a smirk. "Maybe it was the wind." 

"You both suck."

Just then Bokuto stepped into the room, freshly showered and with his hair still dripping. 

Kenma scoffed as he watched the small amounts of water puddle on the floor. "Seriously? Haven't any of you ever heard of a hair dryer?" 

"Oh, you _would_ blow dry your hair Mister Prince of taking an hour for one shower." Kuroo taunted. "You use gallons of conditioner too. Just use a three in one shampoo-conditioner-body wash like the rest of us!"

Despite his earlier actions of not speaking to the captain, Kenma turned towards Kuroo. "Well excuse me for keeping my hair healthy. I don't want it to end up dry and crusty like yours." 

"You wound me, Kenma." 

Akaashi started plating their breakfasts, and Bokuto peered over the counter, effectively changing the topic of conversation. 

"Ooh! What'd you make, 'Kaashi?" 

"Potato pancakes with applesauce." Akaashi replied curtly. "On the side we have oatmeal with your choice of strawberries, raspberries, or blueberries, as well as bacon for some added protein." 

"You should own a restaurant, Akaashi." Kuroo mused. "You're really good at coming up with meal plans." 

Akaashi just shrugged, but there was definitely a faint blush on his cheeks. "I just figured we'd need a good breakfast, our outing today will take a lot of stamina." 

That made Kenma look up. As soon as he did though, there was a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry," Kuroo was saying, "You'll be fine." 

Kenma immediately relaxed, all his apprehension dissipating as soon as Kuroo finished his sentence. 

He took a moment to wonder why Kuroo made his anxiety ebb away like that, but the thought got pushed aside when Akaashi handed him his breakfast. 

The food looked and smelled delicious, and everyone said a quick thanks to Akaashi before digging in. 

"I'm excited to go!" Bokuto continued. "Maybe we can try doing lifts and tricks like the professionals!" 

"No," Akaashi said immediately. "One of us will get hurt." 

"I lift you all the time!" 

"Yes, but it's different on the ice." 

Kenma's fork froze halfway to his mouth. 

_On the ice._

Oh no. Not ice skating. 

They didn't leave for ice skating until later in the afternoon. 

In fact by the time they were arriving at the outdoor skating rink, the early-setting winter sun was already starting to hide behind the horizon. 

The rink was lit up by bright stage lights in order to combat the coming darkness, and it was decorated in colorful hues. The icy blue, green, and purple glow that enveloped the ice and its surrounding area was really radiating Christmas vibes, providing some excitement and color to the otherwise gray January. 

On the outside of the rink were wooden park-like benches where people were talking and enjoying hot drinks out of brown paper cups. 

It actually wasn't very crowded, much to Kenma's pleasure, as it seemed this was more of a local skating spot than a tourist attraction. 

After stopping at the nearby little green building to recieve their skates, our group sat down on two benches that were facing each other to lace them up.

Kenma groaned in frustration as he tried tying his skates for the fourth time. 

The first time he'd put his skates on, he'd had to undo them and try again because his initial tie hadn't been tight enough. 

Kuroo suggested that he go back and get a smaller pair, saying that maybe ice skates tended to run bigger (though everyone else's fit true to their size). He did, and couldn't get his foot in the next size down. 

He made Kuroo go back to exchange his skates the third time, and the older teen returned with the same black and white skates they'd started with. 

Kenma huffed and kicked off his skate after the laces _still_ hadn't been tight enough. "That's it, I'm not skating." 

Bokuto and Akaashi stood over him- having been done with their skates for a while now- and watched as Kuroo turned to kneel down in front of the bench.

"Yes you are." Kuroo said, smiling at Kenma's dramatics. "I'll do it, just let me know if it's too tight, okay?" 

"Yeah, like that'll happen." 

Kuroo tied the laces as tight as he possibly could, and there was still enough room for Kenma to stick his fingers between his leg and the skate and wiggle them around. 

He sighed but allowed Kuroo to help him up, and Bokuto cheered. 

"Yeah, let's do this!" 

They all headed out into the ice together, not having any idea of what was to come. 

Kenma surprisingly wasn't that bad at skating. 

He had quite good control over his body, and was comfortable skating without the railing after only a few laps. 

They went around as a group at first, but soon enough Bokuto and Akaashi broke off and started skating about half a lap in front of Kenma and Kuroo. 

They'd been on the ice for two hours, alternating between racing each other and dodging other skaters when Kuroo gave Kenma an impressed whistle. "You're pretty good at this. You ready to level up?" 

Kenma frowned and looked up at Kuroo. He may have been comfortable but he was still barely on his feet, his skates still allowing a lot of wiggle room. He was already starting to get tired of the extra effort it was taking to keep his ankles parallel. 

"What do you mean?" 

Kuroo just smiled and skated a few feet ahead before turning and skating backwards. 

Kenma just shook his head. "No way." 

"Come on, it's not that hard! It's just like walking backwards!" 

"No thanks." 

Kuroo shrugged and continued to skate backwards, wiggling his eyebrows at Kenma. 

When Kenma smirked at him Kuroo started making faces as he skated, which made Kenma actually laugh. He grinned at the sound and started doing short turns- finally those three months of skating lessons he had when he was five were paying off. 

He'd only done four turns when a sudden feeling of dread plummeted into his stomach. 

Just as Kuroo's stomach dropped, he heard a soft grunt, and then a hard _thump_. 

He opened his eyes and stopped his spins to see a man, one who was taller and bigger than himself, bending down on the ice and holding a hand out. 

When Kuroo saw what- or rather _who_ \- he was leaning over, his heart stopped. 

"Kenma!" 

Kenma was curled into a ball on the ice, turned towards the wall so Kuroo could only see the back of his jacket and his red beanie. 

The older teen skated over immediately, skidding to a stop near Kenma's head to prevent anyone from running over him. 

"Kenma, are you okay?" 

Kenma was squeezing his eyes shut, and his hands were clasped onto his leg, right above the opening for his skate. He was muttering "ow" with every breath.

The intensity grew with each 'ow', and every one sounded way too close to tears for Kuroo's comfort.

"Is he with you?" The man asked Kuroo. "He ran right into my back. I turned and tried to catch him, but-"

"It was my fault." Kenma interrupted, panting. "I wasn't paying attention." 

Kuroo cringed. Kenma hadn't been paying attention because he was watching _him_. 

"Can you stand?" He asked. 

Kenma grimaced and shook his head. "It hurts, Kuroo. It _really_ hurts." 

"Okay, come on." Kuroo said, hooking his arms under Kenma and hoisting him up.

Kenma let out a strangled groan at the shift in position.

"There's a medical tent next to the rental shack." The man helpfully supplied. 

Kuroo nodded, they'd seen it on their way in. "Thanks." 

"I wish I could do more." The man replied. "Sorry, kid." 

Kuroo just nodded again and started skating towards the exit. 

As he made his way over there with Kenma in his arms, he, thankfully not literally, ran into Bokuto and Akaashi, who followed them out of the rink. 

"Kuroo?" Akaashi started, "Kenma? What happened?"

"I ran into some guy." Kenma said, gritting his teeth. Again, he sounded _really_ close to tears. "I tried to turn and grab the railing as I fell, but it didn't work. The stupid skates weren't tight enough and I-" 

He paused to take a breath. "I rolled my ankle." 

"That's how you break them, isn't it?" Bokuto asked, making Kenma whimper.

"Bro," Kuroo scolded. "You're not helping." 

They finally entered the medical tent to find a woman inside, writing something down on a clipboard. 

Inside there was a medical chair like you'd see at the doctor's office, a plastic chair, a picnic cooler, and a table with a first aid kit on it, but not much else. 

Still, Kuroo set Kenma down in the medical chair. 

"Oh dear!" The woman started, putting the clipboard down. "What happened?" 

Kuroo repeated what Kenma had said only a moment before, and the woman moved over to the blonde and started unlacing his skate. 

Kenma whined as she carefully slid his skate off of his left foot, and then pulled off his sock. 

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi grimaced at the sight of Kenma's ankle. 

It was dark red and swollen, like it was already starting to bruise. No wonder Kenma was in so much pain. 

"I want to check and make sure it's not broken, but we should numb it a bit first." The nurse said, walking over to the cooler. 

She pulled out an ice pack and placed it on the swollen skin. 

Then she looked at Kuroo. "Can you fill out some paperwork for me?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Give us your skates, Kuroo." Akaashi said. "We'll go get your shoes, and Kenma's too." 

Akaashi took off Kenma's right skate and handed it to Bokuto before taking Kuroo's. 

A few minutes later they all had on their sneakers, watching as the nurse moved Kenma's foot in small circular motions. 

Kenma was grunting in pain as she did so, but the nurse smiled. 

"That's good." She said. "It's not broken, in fact I don't even think it'll sprain."

Kuroo breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"I'll still wrap it for you, and you should take it easy for the next day or so. You can keep the ice pack, but would you like some pain medication?" 

Kenma nodded. "Yes, please." 

Then just as quickly as it happened it was over, and Kuroo was carrying Kenma on his back as they walked through the small town. 

"We were supposed to go out for dinner." Kuroo said, turning his head so Kenma knew he was talking to him. "But we can just go back to the cabin if you want." 

"No, it's okay." Kenma mumbled halfheartedly. "Let's go to dinner." 

Kuroo frowned. "Are you sure?" 

He felt Kenma nod against his back. 

"Alright then." 

The restaurant they picked had a few families and groups of teenagers in it, enough that it felt lively but not crowded. 

They sat in a booth, with Kenma stretching his leg underneath the table to rest on the opposite side where Bokuto and Akaashi were. 

It crossed his mind that Kuroo definitely wasn't sitting as close to him as he was yesterday. 

Light music played in the dining area, and Bokuto gave a wide grin as he slid into the booth. 

"This place is supposed to have great reviews!" 

A waitress quickly came around to take their orders, and Bokuto and Akaashi had an engaged conversation as they waited for their food. 

Kenma sat listening, even giving some short contributions every once in a while like he normally did. 

Bokuto continued chatting away once their food came, and Akaashi scolded him lightly about talking with his mouth full. 

Kenma couldn't help but notice Kuroo idly pushing his meal around his plate, never bringing anything to his mouth. 

He nudged Kuroo with his elbow, and the captain whipped his head to the side, eyes wide. 

"What's wrong? Is it your ankle?" 

"No." Kenma pouted. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing's wrong." Kuroo huffed. 

"You're not eating." 

Looking up and realizing that Akaashi and Bokuto were now focused on him, Kuroo sighed. "It's my fault you got hurt." 

"It's not your-"

"Yes it was, I was distracting you." 

"Don't beat yourself up like that, Kuroo." Akaashi said, joining the conversation. 

"But it-"

"If anything it was the skating place's fault for not having tight enough skates!" Bokuto chimed in helpfully. 

Kenma laughed, and Kuroo glanced at him. 

"I really was having a good time up to then." Kenma said softly. "And minus the pain, I'm having a good time now." 

"Really?" 

Kenma nodded. "Besides, who's to say it was _you_ distracting me? Maybe I was birdwatching." 

"Birdwatching." Kuroo said sarcastically.

"Yup." 

"At night." 

"Mhm." 

"In winter." 

"Shut up!" 

That made Kuroo laugh, and he had a smile on his face for the first time since Kenma fell that evening. 

The rest of dinner was more high-spirited, everyone talking, laughing, and finally unwinding. 

Halfway through dessert, the combination of a hot meal and the pain meds started taking it's toll on Kenma, and he let his head unexpectedly drop onto Kuroo's shoulder. 

Kuroo tensed up for a moment, but it went unnoticed by everyone at the table. 

"You tired, Kenma?" He asked. 

Kenma just nodded, shifting so he was more comfortable. 

Kuroo smiled. "Yeah, that's probably the medicine kicking in. We should start heading back." 

"No, finish your dessert." Kenma mumbled. "I'm fine..." 

"The only one who's not finished is Bokuto. Come on Bo, hurry up with your lava cake." 

"But I want to savor it! It's so good I..." 

The rest of the conversation slipped into muddled sentences as Kenma drifted off. 

He could feel the shadows of someone's arm around his shoulder, and then later his coat, hat, and gloves being put on him. He knew he was being repositioned- settled onto Kuroo's back again- but he completely dropped out after that. 

The town they were in was glowing softly in the darkness. It was at the base of the mountain, so there was a healthy mix of both tourists and locals mingling around, enjoying the evening. Doors to shops jingled open and closed, music could be heard playing from restaurants, and merchants stood at kiosks selling things like jewelry and keychains.

Kuroo ignored all of these things as they walked through the bustling town, lost deep in his own head. 

Subconsciously he sighed heavily, and Akaashi frowned. 

"Are you alright, Kuroo?" He asked. "Is Kenma getting too heavy for you? I'm sure Bokuto would take him if you need a break." 

"Oh, no." Kuroo started, shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "Kenma barely weighs a hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet. Sorry, I was just... thinking." 

"About what?" 

Kuroo sighed again. "This isn't how tonight was supposed to go." 

"None of us expected this to happen." Akaashi replied. "But it's nobody's fault."

"Yeah you guys keep saying that, but it is my fault." 

"Okay, fine. It was your fault. You know what? After we get back to the cabin, why don't you just pack up your stuff, call a cab, and go home? I'm sure Kenma will be glad to wake up tomorrow and see that the guy who messed up his ankle isn't there." 

Kuroo frowned. "I get it, Akaashi."

"But do you know what you don't get?" Akaashi asked. 

He pointed at the sleeping blonde on Kuroo's back. "Him. He said he was having a good time, both before and after he got hurt. You know how Kenma is. If he wasn't happy, he would tell us. Or at least... he would tell you." 

"Yeah, I guess he would." 

Kenma sighed in his sleep, as if he knew he was being talked about, and Kuroo smiled.

"Okay, fine." He groaned playfully. "We'll stop talking about it and let you sleep." 

Kenma didn't respond, but they did get a change in conversation. 

It came from behind them. 

"Kuroo! 'Kaashi!" 

They turned around to see Bokuto running at them full speed. 

When he finally reached them he doubled over, panting and with his hands on his knees. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Bro? Why are you running?" 

Bokuto looked up, jaw hanging open. "I told you guys I was going into a store to use the bathroom five minutes ago!" 

Akaashi frowned. "You said that?" 

"Yes!" 

"Sorry, we didn't hear you." 

Kuroo smirked. "At least we noticed before we got to the car." 

"You guys suck." Bokuto huffed.

"Oh come on Bo, lighten up." 

"Yeah, whatever. I want apology hot chocolate." 

Akaashi smiled. "Sure." 

Kenma, ironically, stayed asleep all the way until Kuroo was putting him into bed. 

He blinked, confused. "K'roo?" 

"Hey, Kenma." Kuroo said with a smile. "How's your ankle?" 

Kenma mumbled something then, but all Kuroo could make out was the tail end of the word 'restaurant'. 

"We're at the cabin now." He provided. "Actually I'm glad you're awake. Can you sit up so we can get some pajamas on you?" 

Kenma nodded and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. 

He was compliant as Kuroo got him out of his winter clothes and into a fresh long sleeve and sweatpants. 

The captain guided him under the comforter, and Kenma's sleep-addled brain only just managed to register that he was about to leave the room. 

"K'roo, wait!" He exclaimed, sitting up.

Kuroo paused with his hand halfway to the doorknob. "What is it?" 

"Stay?" 

It was still fairly early, barely even nine, but Kuroo smiled and let his hand drop back down to his side. 

"Yeah, sure."

After changing into his own sweatpants and a t-shirt, he moved to sit on his own bed when he noticed Kenma shifting over and opening the blankets for him to get in. 

His smile got bigger, and he climbed into bed next to him. 

Kenma cuddled up the captain and Kuroo started running his fingers through his hair. 

Then a low rumble started in Kuroo's chest, and Kenma glanced up to see him chuckling. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Kuroo laughed. "Just... your hair really is soft." 

Kenma moved his own hand to rest in Kuroo's hair. "Yours 's soft too. 'M sorry I said it w's dry 'nd crusty." 

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." 

Kuroo waited for a response, but he didn't get one. 

Looking down, he saw Kenma's eyes were closed, and he chuckled again. "Goodnight, Kenma."

"Night, K'roo." Kenma mumbled. "Love you."


	4. Wall to Wall Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean the title is pretty much it, there’s confessions all around.

Kuroo didn't say anything about it the next morning. 

He woke up with his hands still in Kenma's hair, but he kept his mouth shut. 

When Kenma woke he helped the blonde to the bathroom, then down the stairs, and into the lounge. 

He elevated his foot, got him an ice pack, gave him a dose of pain medicine, and passed him his Switch without a word of the incident passing his lips. 

That didn't stop it from bouncing around his head like a pinball. 

_Night, K'roo. Love you. I love you. Goodnight Kuroo, I love you._

"Dude!" Bokuto said, snapping his fingers in front of Kuroo's face. "Are you good? You've had your fork halfway to your mouth for like ten minutes." 

"Your eyes were all unfocused too." Kenma added. 

Kuroo put his fork down. "Yeah, yeah. I'm all good. I'm great actually, I'm... I'm fine." 

This time it was Akaashi who spoke, frowning and placing the back of his hand on Kuroo's forehead. "Are you feeling sick?" 

"No." Kuroo said, waving his hand away. "I'm fine guys, really. What were we talking about?" 

"I was saying we should push back our plans for today." Akaashi replied. "Stay in the house and let Kenma rest." 

"It'll be like a snow day!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

Kenma frowned at him. "Every day so far has been a snow day." 

"But this will be like a real snow day! We'll stay inside and watch movies and play video games and drink Akaashi's special hot chocolate!" 

"Who said I was making you hot chocolate?" Akaashi asked. 

"You _have_ to make hot chocolate, 'Kaashi! It's a snow day!" 

Kenma smirked at the interaction and turned his attention back to his breakfast, but he couldn't help but glance at Kuroo. 

The captain was tense. 

His fork was moving from his plate to his mouth almost robotically, as if he didn't want to be called out on it again. He was sitting tersely in the corner of the couch, keeping his distance from the others. 

No... not the others, Kenma realized. 

Just him.

He wasn't sure what, but something was off with Kuroo.

Something had changed since last night. 

A couple hours later, things seemed like they were back to normal. 

Kuroo was laughing happily as he pushed Bokuto off the platform in Super Smash Bros, the owl screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"I'm gonna kill you, Kuroo!" 

Unfortunately for Bokuto, Kenma got to it first, using his special against Kuroo's character, effectively killing him and blasting him off the screen. 

Kuroo groaned. "Why do we even play games with you? You always win." 

"You're getting better." Kenma shrugged. "You lasted almost ten whole minutes this time." 

Kuroo shoved Kenma's shoulder, and the blonde started laughing. 

Kuroo's breath caught in his throat. 

"Let's play something else." Bokuto pouted. "I'm no good at Smash." 

"Well what do you want to play?" Kenma asked. 

The owl thought for a moment. "Attack on Titan?" 

"Sure." 

Bokuto scrambled up from where he was sitting to get over to the Switch dock. 

At the same time, Kenma leaned back to rest his head on Kuroo's shoulder. He had to move over a bit to do it, but he accomplished it just the same. 

"Be careful putting the game-"

His sentence got cut off as his pillow suddenly jerked away from him. "Kuroo?" 

Kuroo scrambled off the couch the same way Bokuto had, except instead of heading towards the tv, he got up and ran out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. 

Akaashi frowned. "What was that all about?" 

"I... I don't know." 

"I got him." Bokuto said. 

He grabbed Kuroo's coat, which the captain had forgotten in his haste, and headed out the door after pulling on his own. 

Akaashi looked to the lounge. "Kenma? Are you-?"

"Did I do something?" 

It wasn't hard for Bokuto to find Kuroo. 

He followed the fresh footprints into the woods, and it only took him a couple minutes to come across the captain. 

He was kneeling into a snow bank with his back to Bokuto, pressing snow into his eyes. 

Bokuto took a tentative step closer. "Kuroo? Are you okay?" 

Kuroo didn't say anything. 

In fact, he hadn't even moved. 

The only indication that he was alive was his heavy breathing and the shaking of his shoulders. 

Bokuto took another step. "Kuroo?" 

"I can't do it." Kuroo mumbled. "I can't do this." 

"Kuroo, you're scaring me." 

Kuroo let his hands drop to his sides, taking bigger, slower breaths. "Sorry... sorry. I just need a minute." 

For a few moments they were quiet, the only sounds being nearby animals and Kuroo's breathing. 

"Okay... I'm okay." 

Bokuto took that as his cue to move near Kuroo, holding out his coat. 

"Dude, what's going on?" 

Kuroo took his coat with a grateful smile and put it on. "I'm sorry, I just got overwhelmed." 

"Why?" 

"Well I... Kenma. It was Kenma." 

Bokuto frowned and kneeled down into the snow next to Kuroo. "What do you mean?" 

"He leaned his head on my shoulder and I just... freaked out." 

"Was it a sensory overload? Like he gets?" 

"No, it was something else." 

"But he leans on you all the time and you've never freaked out like that." 

Kuroo sighed. "It was different this time." 

"How come?" 

"Last night he... he said he loved me." 

And then Bokuto lost his mind. 

He went full fangirl in that moment, bringing his hands up to his mouth, squealing so loud the birds flew away, and a huge grin spreading across his face.

"HE DID? Dude! That's great! It took you guys long enough! I'm a little upset that you guys are probably gonna be out and about while 'Kaashi and I work things out but still! I'm surprised Kenma was the one that said it, I would've had money on you doing it first." 

"Bo!" Kuroo cut him off. "This isn't good!" 

Bokuto frowned. "What? Why not?" 

"Because he didn't mean to say it!" 

"What do you mean he didn't mean it? Why would he say it if he didn't?" 

Kuroo explained the situation from the previous night, and Bokuto listened patiently. 

"And now," Kuroo continued, "Everything is different. When he laughs, when he leans against me, even just when he _talks_ , my heart starts pounding out of my chest." 

"And it didn't do that before?"

"Well it _did_ , but it feels different. It wasn't this intense before. Now that I know what he's thinking it changes it." 

"Why?" 

"It just does!" 

Bokuto put a hand on Kuroo's shoulder. "Dude. You like him. And now you know that he likes you back. So what's the problem?" 

"The problem is he's too fucking cute and I can't let him know that I know what he knows!" 

"You lost me." 

Kuroo sighed. "Just do me a favor and don't say anything, please. I'll figure it out." 

"I still don't know what there is to figure out, but fine." Bokuto replied. "We should head back." 

Kuroo nodded and they started making their way to the cabin. 

As they walked, he glanced at Bokuto with a smirk. "So, you and Akaashi are official now, huh?"

"Shh! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! He doesn't want people to know yet!" 

"Alright, alright."

When they got back to the cabin, Kenma was sitting at the breakfast bar with Akaashi. 

They both snapped their heads around at the sound of the door opening. 

"Kuroo?" Kenma started. "Are you okay?" 

Kuroo nodded. "Sorry I ran out like that. I didn't mean to scare you guys." 

"What happened?" Akaashi asked. 

"Sensory overload, I think." Kuroo lied, stepping into the kitchen with Bokuto. "I just got overwhelmed and it felt like I couldn't breathe."

Kenma frowned. "If you're starting to get overloads you should probably see a doctor-"

"I'm fine. Really." 

Kenma didn't seem content with that response, but he dropped the subject anyway. 

Actually, Bokuto kind of forced him to. 

"Akaashi!" He whined. "You made hot chocolate and didn't save any for us?" 

Kuroo only then noticed the mug on the counter in front of Kenma. Wisps of steam were still coming out of it. 

"I'll make you some later." Akaashi replied. "Kenma needed it." 

Kenma's eyes darted to his hands and he turned away from Kuroo.

He'd started having his own mini anxiety attack when Kuroo and Bokuto ran out.

_"Did I do something?"_

Akaashi had immediately moved to Kenma's side. "Why would you say that?" 

"Kuroo's been acting weird around me all day." Kenma had said, starting to absentmindedly scratch at his arms. 

Akaashi picked up on the sign immediately, knowing that it was Kenma's go-to if he was forced into an uncomfortable situation that he couldn't escape. If he didn't do something Kenma would scratch at them for so long that he'd start bursting blood vessels. 

"Come sit with me." He said, helping Kenma up. 

They made their way over to the breakfast bar. 

Akaashi whipped up a cup of his hot chocolate in record time, giving it to Kenma to keep his hands occupied. 

"What do you mean he's been acting weird?" 

"He's just been... distant." Kenma replied. "Ever since this morning he sits further away than usual. And he doesn't talk to me as much and it seems like he doesn't even want to look at me. We woke up in my bed and I don't know how that happened but if it's my fault then what if I screwed something up and he doesn't want to be friends anymore-"

"Kenma!" Akaashi interrupted. "Calm down. Drink your hot chocolate." 

Kenma obediently took a sip. 

"Kuroo wouldn't have gotten into bed with you if he didn't want to." Akaashi continued. "This may have nothing to do with you at all. Maybe he's just not feeling well." 

"But if he was sick, why would he have ran out of the-"

And then Kuroo and Bokuto had returned. 

"Come on Kenma, let's play Attack On Titan!" Bokuto said back in the present, all hot chocolate jealousy apparently forgotten. 

Kenma glanced at Kuroo, his eyes lingering for just a moment too long before sighing. "Okay." 

As Bokuto had gushed about, they spent the day playing video games, helping Akaashi bake, and watching movies. 

Although it wouldn't look like it from an outsider's perspective, Kuroo and Kenma spent the whole time distancing themselves from each other. 

While Kenma played video games with Bokuto, Kuroo stayed in the kitchen with Akaashi. When they watched a few movies, Kenma curled up by himself in the lounge chair.

You could only really tell the difference if you saw how closely they clung to each other on a daily basis.

And Bokuto and Akaashi definitely noticed.

Bokuto approached Kuroo about it the second he was alone, cornering him in his bedroom.

"Dude, you can't act all weird around him." 

"I can't help it." Kuroo groaned. "Things are different now." 

"No they're not!" 

Kuroo sat down on his bed. "But I can't tell him that I know. I don't think he would've wanted it to come out that way." 

Bokuto frowned, understanding where he was coming from. If Akaashi had accidentally blurted out that he loved Bokuto, the former definitely would have been upset. 

No, Akaashi had planned out his confession. 

It had happened last spring. He and Bokuto had spent the whole day together, starting out with breakfast in one of their favorite cafes. Akaashi let Bokuto order whatever sugary pastry he wanted without any lecture on how unhealthy it was, and they spent the rest of the morning shopping for unnecessary things that Bokuto definitely didn't need but wanted anyway. 

After loading up the car with merchandise from his favorite movies, animes, and shows, as well as some new volleyball equipment, they took a long walk through the park. 

All Bokuto really remembered from that part of the day was how beautiful Akaashi looked with all the blooming cherry-blossom trees in the background. 

And then they stopped for their picnic. 

Akaashi had laid out an amazing spread of sandwiches, finger foods, and fruit. Bokuto remembered talking about things- life, university, plans for _after_ university- and then it had happened. 

Akaashi pulled the ring. 

Bokuto had been in the middle of a laughing fit, and when he turned around, there it was. 

A simple silver band with a shiny black gem embedded in it, nestled into a velvet jewelry box. 

"Kaashi?" Bokuto had started. "What-?"

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi said. "I've done a lot of thinking today, and there's something I need to tell you." 

Bokuto had managed to tear his gaze away from the ring and into Akaashi's eyes. 

"I love you, Bokuto." Akaashi continued. "From the moment I first saw you, I've loved you. And it's taken me a long time to come to terms with it, but even if you don't feel the same way, I'd like you to have this. It's a promise ring. A promise that I'll always be there for you, no matter what." 

And Bokuto had burst into tears. "Oh, Kaashi, of course I feel the same way! I love the ring, now I can have a piece of you with me wherever I go! And when people ask about it I can tell them it was given to me by my beautiful boyfriend Akaashi Keiji-"

"No!" 

Bokuto’s grin fell off his face, and Akaashi was refusing to meet his eye. 

"What? Why?" 

"I'm sorry, Bokuto, but I'm still having a hard time accepting these feelings for myself, let alone having the strength to tell anybody else. Can we just... keep it a secret for now?" 

And Bokuto had accepted Akaashi's wishes. He kept the ring hidden, not even putting it on in private for fear of forgetting it was on his finger and having someone see. But the ring was real, and so was his love for Akaashi. 

Back in the present, Kuroo was still rambling. "-but I can't keep going on like this, it's killing me." 

"Hey!" Bokuto interrupted. "I have an idea." 

Kuroo looked up as Bokuto sat next to him on the bed. 

"If you don't want Kenma to know that he confessed to you, then _you_ confess to him first!"


	5. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma confronts Kuroo about his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is an epilogue so I’d like to take this time to thank you all for reading! Please leave comment or kudos if you enjoyed!

The next day, Kuroo wasn't in bed when Kenma woke up. 

The blonde padded downstairs to find the lounge empty, save for Akaashi, who was reading a book by the fireplace. 

"Good morning, Kenma." 

"Morning?" Kenma started, confused. "Where is everyone?" 

Akaashi didn't look up from his book. "Bokuto and Kuroo went into town." 

"For what?" 

"I'm not sure." Akaashi said with a shrug. "They left early." 

Kenma flopped down onto the couch with a defeated sigh. "You've noticed it too, right?" 

"Noticed what?" 

"Kuroo's treating me differently." Kenma groaned. "But he won't tell me _why_. It's almost like... like he doesn't want to be around me anymore." 

Akaashi finally put his book down. "Of course he does. Kuroo lo-"

When he caught Kenma's eye, Akaashi changed directions. 

"Look, why don't you just tell Kuroo how you feel? About how he's acting, I mean." 

Kenma frowned. "Why'd you say it like that?" 

"Like what?" 

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

"I made breakfast." Akaashi started, deciding to change the direction of the conversation for the second time. "Do you want some?"

"I guess so." 

Kenma moved to stand up, but Akaashi stopped him. "I can get it. You should rest your ankle."

Kenma stood up anyway. "I can walk on it well enough."

He was limping a bit, but he followed Akaashi into the kitchen for breakfast. 

Kuroo and Bokuto came home an hour later, loudly busting through the door with shopping bags in hand. 

They were in the middle of what was apparently a hilarious conversation, because they were talking and laughing like Kenma and Akaashi weren't even in the house. 

Akaashi was the one to make their presence known. 

"Hey guys, how was your trip?" 

Kuroo turned to him, smiling. "It was great. We had breakfast, checked out some stores..." 

"Well why didn't you wait until we were all up?" Kenma pouted. "We could've gone together." 

"Since when do you willingly want to go out in public, Kenma?" Bokuto asked. 

Kenma was sure that later on he would realize Bokuto didn't mean for that to be as obnoxious as it sounded. 

Nevertheless, it still pissed him off.

"Well if-"

"Check out what I bought!" Kuroo interrupted. 

He held up a shoebox, showing off a pair of sneakers. 

Kenma frowned. 

Kuroo couldn't have meant to cut him off, surely. 

He made his way over to the older teen, reaching to glance inside one of the bags. 

As soon as his fingers made contact, Kuroo flinched away. 

"Hey! Don't look in there!" 

Kenma's chest tightened, because that made no sense. 

Kuroo had just said he wanted everyone to see what he bought. 

Why was he pushing Kenma away? 

Bokuto and Akaashi didn't seem to notice Kuroo's strange behavior, or if they did, they didn't say anything. 

Kenma grit his teeth. "Kuroo, can I talk to you?" 

The chatter in the room fell silent, and Kuroo's smile drooped.

"Right now?" 

"Yes, now." 

Kuroo glanced at Bokuto and Akaashi, then turned back to Kenma. "Okay, sure." 

The two of them made their way up to their bedroom. 

Kuroo put his bags down on the floor by his bed while Kenma moved to the other side of the room, fiddling with the sleeves of his- well, actually Kuroo's- hoodie. 

He was facing away from him, and Kuroo frowned. 

"Kenma, are you okay? You're acting weird." 

"So are you." 

"What are you-"

Kenma turned around, his face starting to flare red. "You're just gonna pretend that you haven't been avoiding me for the last couple days?" 

"Avoiding you?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head.

He sounded so dumbfounded and confused that Kenma wanted to punch him right in the stomach.

"You won't even look at me." Kenma growled. 

"I'm looking at you right now." 

"No! Not... not like that. You don't _look_ at me Kuroo. Not the way you used to. It honestly seems like you don't even want to touch me." 

Tears had started leaking out of Kenma's eyes, though he wasn't sure if they were from hurt or frustration. 

Maybe a combination of both. 

"We woke up in my bed yesterday." Kenma continued, his voice starting to falter. 

Okay, maybe the tears were more from hurt. 

"How... how did that happen?" 

Kuroo's features softened. "You don't remember?" 

Kenma shook his head, and Kuroo finally crossed the room to stand with him. 

He sat down on the bed, hoping the blonde would follow suit. 

He did. 

"You were all doped up on pain meds." Kuroo explained. "And when I tried to leave the room you asked me to stay. I was gonna get in my bed, but you opened up the blankets so I got into yours. And then we just went to sleep, that's all."

"You... you got into my bed because you wanted to, right? Not because I made you?" 

Kuroo chuckled. "Kenma, I could've sold your Switch on EBay that night and you wouldn't have done a damn thing about it. You didn't make me do anything." 

"So why are you acting so weird then?" Kenma asked. "If I didn't make you do something you're uncomfortable with, why are you being so distant?" 

"I... I didn't mean to make you feel that way." 

"We've always been close, Kuroo. I lean against you, you tickle me, you put your arm around me... if you don't want to do that stuff anymore it's _fine_ , but could you please just tell me instead of randomly shutting me out?" 

Just to counteract this point, Kuroo wrapped an arm around Kenma's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be all weird the past couple days, I've just had a lot on my mind. But I still want to be close with you Kenma, I do." 

"Well what's-?"

"Don't worry about it." Kuroo interrupted. "In fact, how about I make this up to you?" 

"It's fine, you don't have to do that." 

"No, I'm serious. I found this little spot today while Bokuto and I were out shopping. I think you'll love it. Please come with me?" 

Kenma gave a small smile, finding only genuineness in Kuroo's words. "Okay, I'll go."

"Great! We'll go tonight, after dinner."

Throughout the rest of the day, Kenma couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on him. 

He couldn't say he minded it from Kuroo, he had practically begged for the captain's attention after all, but it felt weird coming from Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Every time he would turn to look back at them, they'd avert their eyes and pretend they weren't just staring at him. 

On the plus side, Kuroo was being more cuddly than usual, seemingly trying to make up for lost time. 

He kept Kenma nestled into the crook of his arm when they were standing up, comfortably positioned on his chest when they were playing video games, and they'd even briefly taken a nap together during Bokuto's movie choice, much to the owl's displeasure. 

Dinner was surprisingly less awkward then the rest of the day had been. 

Akaashi had made chicken curry, one of Kenma's favorites, and things seemed back to normal. 

Almost.

Bokuto and Akaashi were smiling more than usual. They seemed... giddy as dinner started to wrap up.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was doing the exact opposite. 

It almost seemed like the closer Kenma got to finishing his plate, the more restless Kuroo was getting. 

Kenma recognized his nervous actions as being the same as just before volleyball games. 

He was wringing his fingers together a lot, and he kept having to force smiles on his face so he wouldn't seem intimidated. Only, Kenma didn't know what could possibly be intimidating him. 

When they'd both finished their dinner, Kuroo stood and held a hand out to Kenma. 

"Come on." He said. "Let's go change." 

Kenma frowned and looked down at himself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" 

"Nothing." Kuroo said quickly. "But we have to walk a bit and I don't want you to be cold. Come on, I bought you clothes to wear." 

Kenma followed him up to their room, and Kuroo held a shopping bag out to him. 

One of the same ones he'd not been allowed to look in earlier.

"Get dressed in this, okay?" 

Kenma peered down into the bag, not sure how these were any warmer than his normal clothes. 

Still though, he started getting dressed while Kuroo moved to the bathroom to change into his own outfit. 

As he pulled his shirt off, he briefly wondered why Kuroo had left the room when they changed in front of each other every day both before and after practice. 

Kenma waited downstairs for Kuroo to get ready once he'd gotten dressed. 

As much as the rooster picked on Kenma for how much time he spent on his hair (which wasn't that much, really), Kuroo took _forever_ to get dressed. 

Kenma sat on the couch and pulled out his phone, quite pleased with the outfit Kuroo had gotten for him. 

Black jeans, a plain red long sleeve, and a slightly oversized white hoodie with a sleeping black cat embroidered on the chest. 

Funnily enough, the cat was resting right on Kenma's heart.

Kuroo came downstairs after a few minutes. 

He was wearing black jeans and a red hoodie, although his fit him perfectly. 

Embroidered on Kuroo's hoodie was a sleeping calico cat, just over his heart. 

The older teen smiled. "You look great. Do you like the hoodies?" 

"I do." Kenma replied. "Where'd you find them?" 

"One of the shops me and Bokuto went to." Kuroo said, waving him off and starting to pull on his jacket.

Kenma would learn later that Kuroo got them specially made at an embroidery in town. 

As if he'd been summoned by Kuroo saying his name, Bokuto entered the room with Akaashi in tow. 

Bokuto was grinning wildly, but his smile decreased to a normal size after Akaashi pinched his arm. 

"Have fun, you two." Akaashi said.

"Yeah," Bokuto added, "And don't be out too late!" 

Kenma started putting on his coat and hat while Kuroo got the keys to the car from Akaashi. 

Akaashi handed over the keys, then whispered something in Kuroo's ear. 

Kuroo nodded and turned back to Kenma with a smile. "Ready to go?" 

The shiny lights from the town's shops twinkled against the glow of the dark winter sky, fresh snow flurrying as they walked. 

After a few minutes of walking, Kuroo tugged on Kenma's sleeve. 

"Come on," He said, nodding towards a store. "Let's go in here." 

Kenma followed obediently, not realizing what the store was until they were inside. 

It was game store heaven. 

There were figurines, posters, and shirts being sold, as well as consoles, accessories, and of course, games. The displays for the different games were colorful and detailed, and they had a few stations where you could do test runs of certain consoles or games.

The best part was, there were only three or four other people inside. 

"Woah." 

Kuroo smiled, and together they started looking around. 

Kenma's hands found their way onto a cartoonish figure of one of his current favorite characters, as well as a shadow-box piece of art of a more stylistic game he enjoyed. 

Then he started looking at games. 

A particular newer game caught his eye, but he only studied the back of the box before putting it back on the shelf and turning to face Kuroo. 

"Okay, I'm ready." 

Kuroo frowned. "Was that one not interesting enough for you?" 

"No, I've been looking at that one for a while." Kenma replied. "It's from one of my favorite developers, and it's supposed to be really good." 

"Then why don't you get it?" 

"It's seven thousand and five hundred yen." Kenma stated, as if it was obvious. 

"Get it." Kuroo replied, using the same 'this is obvious' tone. 

"I don't have the money to spend right now-"

"Fine." Kuroo interrupted. "I'll get it."

He plucked the game off the shelf and walked over to the counter like it was nothing, with Kenma protesting the whole time. 

"Kuroo!" He hissed. "Don't! It's too much." 

Kuroo ignored him, smiling at the girl behind the counter. 

"Are you guys all set?" She asked. 

Kuroo slid the game over to her. "Yup!" 

He nodded to the stuff in Kenma's arms. "And he's being difficult, but we're gonna get those too." 

"Sure thing." The girl said, chuckling. 

Kenma had stopped protesting, realizing that Kuroo had planned to pay for everything the whole time, but he tugged on the hem of Kuroo's shirt. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because I want to." Kuroo replied. 

Kenma sighed, but placed his items up on the counter. "Thank you." 

"Of course!" Kuroo said, wrapping his arm around Kenma. "Don't feel bad about it, okay? I want to get this for you, I promise." 

Kenma just nodded, allowing himself to curl into Kuroo for a moment longer. 

"Alright, you're good to go!" The girl said, handing them their bag. "Have a great rest of your night!" 

They reentered the chilled winter air, and Kenma frowned when Kuroo turned to start walking further into town rather than back out. 

"Where are we going now?" He asked. 

Kuroo smiled at him. "If I told you then it would ruin the surprise." 

"I thought the game store was the surprise." 

"Oh no, not even close." 

As they walked further into town, at some point Kuroo wrapped an arm around Kenma's shoulders again. 

Kenma didn't even realize they were standing so close together until he tilted his head back and was met with Kuroo's arm. 

Rather than bring it up, Kenma just smiled and accepted the closeness, not caring if anyone happened to stare at them. 

He was just happy being close to Kuroo again. 

Kuroo continued their evening by leading Kenma to a lovely little café. 

It was the kind you see on Instagram, with colorful chalkboard art on the black walls, sleek black tables with comfy chairs, aesthetically pleasing string lights, and little floating bookshelves along the walls. 

They approached the counter, and Kuroo took charge of ordering. 

"Can we get a medium hot decaf sugar cookie coffee with four creams, a large cinnamon-chocolate latte with whipped cream, a double chocolate brownie, and a slice of apple pie?" 

Kuroo leaned back in his seat after enjoying his delectable brownie, watching Kenma polish off his deliciously gooey slice of apple pie.

"What do you say we take our drinks to go?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma nodded, but Kuroo couldn't help but notice he dragged behind a bit as they walked. 

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown. 

Kenma looked up at him. "Nothing. Just... that wasn't the place you wanted to take me to either?"

"Nope!" Kuroo replied. "We haven't got there yet." 

"Oh, okay." 

They kept walking, but it didn't take long for Kuroo to finally register the carefully timed winces and how quickly Kenma shifted pressure off of his left side. 

Kuroo frowned. "Is your ankle bothering you?" 

"No," Kenma protested. "Let's keep going." 

"It's not that far." Kuroo promised. "But you can hop on my back if you want." 

Kenma didn't take Kuroo up on his offer, but as the older teen promised, it wasn't far to their destination.

Their destination ended up being a secluded sitting area that was hidden away by some very strategically placed trees. 

The concrete path that they'd been walking on had merged into a ground of flat stone. The area was square, surrounded by bushes and leafy green trees. It was lit by black streetlights, and there were floor lamps embedded in the ground that shined in neon blue, green, and purple. There were a few park benches within the enclosure, and at the center was a sleek three-tier water fountain spouting crystal clear water that sparkled in the moonlight. 

If Kenma was being honest, it looked like something he would build in Animal Crossing. 

"Here," Kuroo started. "Let's sit."

They sat on the edge of the fountain's pool, facing eachother.

"How's your ankle?" 

"It's okay." Kenma replied. "Just sore from walking on it for so long."

It was quiet for a few moments, the only sound coming from the water in the fountain. 

Then Kuroo took a deep breath. "Kenma?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I have to tell you something." 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, taking a moment to just study the captain.

He started at the top of his head, looking deep into the black abyss of that obnoxious bed head.

At first glance his hair looked stuck up and dry with hairspray, but Kenma knew that it was actually surprisingly soft. 

Then he moved down to his eyes. 

Kuroo's beautiful hazel eyes that glistened in the moonlight. 

Next was the captain's cheeks. 

Kenma hadn't thought about it before, but Kuroo had absurdly sharp cheekbones. They suited him well. 

Then Kenma noticed the way Kuroo's hands were wringing together, the same way they had been earlier that night at dinner. 

Kenma was suddenly flooded with anxiety, afraid of what Kuroo had to tell him that was making him so nervous. 

That still didn't stop him. "Okay." 

"You've been asking me why I've been so weird these past couple days, and I said it's because I had a lot on my mind. And I _did_ , but I didn't exactly tell you what I was thinking about." 

Kuroo took another deep breath. "I've been thinking about _you_ , Kenma. Or I guess... I've been thinking about us."

"What about us?" 

"Kenma, I can't possibly imagine what it would be like to _not_ have you by my side. You were right when you said I don't look at you the way I look at everyone else. When I look at everyone else I don't see _you_. You're smart and funny and stubborn and beautiful..." 

"I love you, Kenma. I think I always have. There's nobody else that I want to spend the rest of my life with, at least not the way I want to spend it with you. I want to go to college with you, to get a house together, to get married, to have kids and grow old... I don't want there to be any time where we're not inches apart. And if you're not ready for that, or you don't want that, that's... that's fine. But I wanted- no. I _needed_ you to know. I couldn't go on anymore hiding this from you." 

And that's when it all clicked for Kenma. 

Kuroo acting so distant. Him freaking out just because Kenma leaned on him. The forced smiles, the avoiding him, going out with Bokuto, this whole night. It had all led up to this. 

Kenma zoned back in to focus on Kuroo. 

He looked more relaxed now that he'd finally confessed, but strangely, he looked... sad. 

And Kenma knew why. 

"Kuroo, how could you possibly think that I wouldn't want that?" 

Kuroo's eyes lit up, and at the same time they welled with tears. 

"Kenma..." 

Kenma didn't give him a chance to finish, pulling him forward and locking their lips together. 

The kiss was messy. 

Kenma was still gripping Kuroo's jacket from where he had pulled him forward, and Kuroo brought his own hands up to cup Kenma's cheeks. 

Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, so they didn't know exactly which way to turn their heads or how to come up for air. They both had tears running down their cheeks, the salt mixing in with the tastes of their lingering coffees. 

It was perfect. 

Kenma was the first to pull away. 

They were both smiling, and this time it was Kuroo's turn to pull Kenma forward, squeezing the blonde tightly. 

Somehow the hug felt more intimate than the kiss. 

Kuroo pulled out of the hug to wipe his eyes, then moved his hand to reach into his jacket pocket. 

"Wait, there's more." 

"Oh god, you're not gonna propose now, are you?" 

"No," Kuroo laughed wetly. "I'll save that for another time. But for now..." 

He pulled out a flat square box, wrapped in red and with a black bow in the corner, and presented it to Kenma. 

Kenma wiped at his own eyes before opening the box. 

"Oh, Kuroo..." 

Inside was a plain, gold bangle bracelet. The thicker part of the band had an inscription on the inside. 

The kanji for love, Kuroo's full name, and the day Kuroo moved next door. 

"I have one too." Kuroo said, pulling a similar box from his other pocket. "The inscription is on the inside because I figured you'd want to be lowkey about it..." 

"I love it." Kenma replied with a smile, putting on the jewelry. "It's closer to me that way." 

Kuroo smiled and put his own bracelet on his wrist, his having the same inscription, though with Kenma's name replacing his own. 

"I love you, Kenma." 

"I love you too, Kuroo."


	6. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue! 
> 
> Kenma confronts Kuroo again... though for a different reason.
> 
> Kuroo comes clean.

They walked back through the town towards the car holding hands, both of them over the moon. 

Kenma had slightly expected things to change now that their feelings were out in the open, but their behavior stayed relatively normal. 

Maybe they'd been obvious about their feelings without realizing it. 

Speaking of which... 

"So Kuroo," Kenma started. "What made you decide to tell me now?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You definitely didn't organize this trip to tell me." 

Kuroo scoffed in mock offense. "Oh? And how do you know that?" 

"Because you would've been acting weird the whole time." Kenma explained. "But that didn't start until a few days ago. So what changed?" 

Kuroo stiffened at that. 

"Do you really want to know?" 

Kenma nodded, and Kuroo sighed. 

"The night you hurt your ankle, when we got into bed together, we talked a little before going to sleep." Kuroo started, running his hands through his hair. "And you... you kind of confessed." 

Kenma stopped walking. "What?" 

"Not entirely!" Kuroo said quickly. "It wasn't deep or emotional or anything like that, you just... you were falling asleep and you kind of... blurted it out." 

"So... I confessed first?" 

Kuroo nodded. "I'm sorry. You didn't say anything about it the next day and your words were all slurred so I knew you didn't remember. And knowing how you felt about me but not being able to say anything about it overwhelmed me." 

Kenma continued walking next to Kuroo, thinking back to that day. 

Kuroo's freak out when he leaned on him, and how Bokuto had- 

"You told Bokuto." Kenma said, stopping again. 

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes?" 

"And Akaashi knows too, doesn't he? That's why they've been acting weird too, they've known what you were planning this whole time." 

"Damn you and your observational skills." 

Kuroo squeezed Kenma's hand. "Please don't hate me." 

"I don't hate you." Kenma said with a sigh. "I'm just coming to terms with the fact that you're gonna be the most embarrassing boyfriend ever." 

"Sorry, what?" 

"I said you're gonna be the most embarrassing boyfriend ever." 

"I didn't catch that, the most embarrassing what?" 

"You're an idiot." Kenma said, finally catching on. "Maybe I do hate you." 

"Oh come on, you love me." 

They continued walking, and Kuroo smiled. "I do have something else I can tell you, if you want." 

"What's that?" 

"Just wait until you hear what's been going on between Bokuto and Akaashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn’t look like it but I _promise_ Akaashi gave consent for Kuroo to tell Kenma about he and Bokuto’s relationship. 
> 
> It definitely happened behind the scenes but when Akaashi got told about what was going on, he told Kuroo about their relationship so that both couples could feel comfortable being affectionate around each other. 
> 
> That’s all, please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
